


The Titillation of Tony Stark

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony has an unfortunate word choice.





	The Titillation of Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> T is for Titillate. This is another word from my hubby, who does crosswords.

The Titillation of Tony Stark 

Steve and Tony were rather busy on the sofa in the lab and Tony said, “Ohhh, that’s titillating.”

Steve’s mouth was occupied, but he managed to laugh around what he was doing. He didn’t stop there. He actually had to pause in his activity and laugh some more. 

Tony’s eyes flew open and he stared down at his lover, who had dissolved into a fit of very masculine giggling. 

“What the hell?” Tony asked. 

Steve tried to stop laughing but all he managed to say was “Titillating?”

“It is a word, Cap! Look it up!” 

Steve grabbed his tablet from the coffee table and did just that. He read aloud: “arousing mild sexual excitement or interest; salacious.” 

Tony was a little more amused than a few seconds before though he was still in a state of rapt attention. He needed Steve to get back to the task – at hand, or mouth, as it were.

“So?”

“Usually you say ‘Oh fuck’ or ‘So good,’ but titillating? And another thing - mild excitement? Mild? One more stroke from my tongue and you’d have popped off.” 

“If I say ‘Oh fuck’ now, will you stop talking and start… titillating again?” 

This time, they both began to laugh and laughed until tears slipped from their eyes. Steve had moved back to a position on his knees in front of Tony. When they both finally finished giggling, he looked up into those deep, brown eyes, then dipped his head and tasted Tony. 

Tony’s flagging erection became quite tumescent as Steve’s mouth slipped over it. 

“Oh fuck,” he whispered.


End file.
